Bad Intentions: Piano Man
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: So this is for the Rp I am in. This is just a short Songflic type deal. It's three of my OC's performing Piano Man for a group of killers. So yea, not trying to sell this one to much because its only for a few people.


So yea this is just a little something I threw together for the people I RP with. This is just a short little story of my three OC's and showing the team their unknown talents. Well one of them anyway. So this is Bad Intentions with Piano Man. Also if you are in my RP and I did not mention you, it's not because I do not like you, its because I don't know what you character will do in the situation.

All names belong to the people I RP with if I find out if anyone took these names…well…lets say Ki isn't all fiction.

**The Piano Man**

Three weeks the team had been wondering through the wilderness. They were trying to get Caryn to the Northern Water Tribe so that she could learn Waterbending so that she could become ever closer to becoming the Avatar. Unfortunately the only transportation they had were two mouse lions for a team of almost ten people.

"Are we there yet?" Ki asked as he walked behind Tao and Smith, who were leading the group.

"No" Tao said in his normal monotone voice as he tried to concentrate on finding inner peace. For Tao was a monk after all, and through a life of so much blood and horror, he needed to find justification for himself.

"Are we there yet?" Ki asked again as he put his hands behind his head and let off a deep sigh.

"No" Tao said once more.

"Are we there yet?" Ki asked

"No" Tao said a little louder this time.

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we…." Before Ki could ask one more time Tao had already drew his sword and was pointing it straight at Ki's chest.

"Just… shut… up…" Tao said as he held the sword there. Ki just looked down at the blade, then back up at Tao. He then just shrugged his shoulders and walked past Tao. Tao just looked at the mercenary for a second before sighing; so much for inner peace today.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting pretty hungry" Zhuo said as he watched the two men argue. The entire group nodded in agreement, they were all hungry. They only had some food since the air temple, and it was whatever Ki killed, and then cooked. Though Ki was a good cook, no one could eat what he made because the words 'To Spicy' did not exist in his vocabulary, along with several other words.

"Oi, I think there's a town up ahead" Smith said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Is your alcohol sense going off?" Ki asked as he ran to his Irish friend.

"No, I think it's because he sees smoke up ahead… idiot" Reave said as he and Caryn sat on a mooselion. Ki just stared at Reave for a second before just shrugging his shoulders once more and started to walk toward the town.

The town was part of the Earth Kingdom, but it wasn't what you could exactly call a town. It did have several market places, and places to spend the night, but it looked like it was a place for thieves, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and killers. The place where a man like Ki could call home. Several men walked around the town with weapons visible to all those who passed by. They looked like they all came from all over the world, none of them swearing their allegiance to any one nation. As the group looked around the village Reave started to check his pockets. Caryn noticed this sitting right behind him and leaned forward a little to whisper at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice very soft.

"Well, food costs money and well I don't think we have much" Reave said as he continued to feel around. Caryn's eyes widened a little. She didn't have any money, and she didn't think anyone else had any. She looked over where Ki was, he was a mercenary and he always seemed to have money to spare.

"Ki, do you have any money on you?" She asked, her voice still soft almost to soft to hear.

Ki's head turned around and looked at Caryn with his one red eye. "Hmm… nope" Ki said almost laughing. Reave pinched his temples in frustration. Not even the idiot had money, his idea was most likely order the food, eat it, then kill everyone.

"Does anyone have any money?" Reave asked as he looked over the group. No one said anything, they all started to reach into their pockets and tried to find any extra money they might still have with them but at last they had none.

Reave just gave a sigh of defeat as he pulled on the reigns of the moose lion. "Okay lets just keep moving then. I'd rather not steal from these people" he said, but before the Moose Lion could take another step Ki got in its way.

"Is our fearless leader giving up?" Ki said as he held his hand in the air to make the animal stop. The group looked at Ki then Reave, then back to Ki.

"Wait… I thought Ki was the leader" Hua said as she looked over at Zhuo who gave a somewhat blank look.

"I think it alternates from time to time… but I think because Ki betrayed us, tried to kill us, and is still a idiot… I think Reave is in charge" Zhuo said as he looked up at his sister, "But shouldn't the Avatar be in charge…or at least someone with bending abilities?"

"What do you want Psyche" Reave stated more then asking, annoyed by the assassin's constant talking and plain stupidity.

"Well I have an idea, a good one at that, which will put food in our stomach and coin in our pockets" Ki said laughing as he looked around the town. "Hmm… now we need a bar"

Caryn instantly shuttered when Ki mentioned the word bar. It seemed like every time she went to a bar with him she was either attacked or drugged. Both of these events had made her hate the word, and the place itself.

"Do we really need to?" she asked as she moved closer to Reave "Isn't there another way?" she said hopping that Ki would pick up on her uneasiness.

"Nope… unless you want me to kill some people… that could be fun" Ki said as his eye filled up with joy.

"No, the bar is good" Reave said as he pulled out his switchblade. "I won't let you kill anybody, understand?" he said through gritted teeth.

Ki glanced up at the knife, but it could be seen in his eye that it didn't scare him at all. "Now…all we now is a piano…" he said mostly to himself but load enough for the group to hear him. The group gave a collective look of question, surprise, and confusion toward the mercenary. Why would he need a piano? The only instrument he could ever play is one that he was using as a weapon. Smith and Tao on the other hand were not surprised by this at all, instead small grins appeared on their faces.

"If he's planning what I think he's planning… I'm going to need a beer" Smith laughed as he started to walk towards more of the town.

"No matter what anyone is thinking, you always need a beer" Tao said with a deep sigh. He needed to get away from the two if he ever wanted inner peace, but at last no matter how far the three got away from each other, they always seemed to come back together.

Ki look around the town one more time, 'til his one eye rested on a building not to far from them. It was a corner building and had the letters "B A R" in large green paint on the front of it. It seemed to be the local hot spot in town, as all the mercenaries, assassins, thieves and other low lives were migrating towards it. Ki just gave a slight chuckle as he started to walk towards the building. Tao and Smith followed behind, as the rest of the group took uneasy steps toward the place in question.

The inside was full of smoke, and the smell of alcohol filled the air. As they entered the bar, Smith took deep inhale of the air and let it out with a sigh. "Ah, how I missed the smell of a bar. Oh how it reminds me of the West" He said as he made his way through.

"Anything with alcohol, smoke, fighting, or racial intolerance reminds you of the West, why is it so appealing to you?" Tao asked as he rubbed his temples in frustration, as he to enter the bar. The rest of the team shared the same look as disgust as they came through the door. The place seemed as if it had not been cleaned in years, broken glass was on the floor from broken bottles and glasses. The tables and chairs, if you could call them that, were either barrels or very shaky looking chairs. The occupants of the bar gave the group a death glare, as to get out of their bar before they force them out.

Caryn tried to keep her face hidden as she entered the bar and stood behind her brother and Reave. For though she was the Avatar, these men seemed more then capable of taking anyone in a fight. Ki didn't seem to care much as he came in she noticed. Then again it was Ki. He looked around 'til he noticed what he was looking for. Sitting in the corner of the bar was a piano.

"Perfect" Ki said as he eyed the instrument, before he went over to the bar keep. He leaned over the counter to get the man's attention. "Excuse me good sir, is that piano in tune?" Ki asked as he gestured to the piano with his thumb. As Ki said these words though, the crowd inside started to grow loud with snickering, and whispers of what Ki just said. The bar keep raised up slightly, being a good two feet taller then Ki and cleared his throat.

"I'm a woman" She said as she turned around. She was much taller then Ki was, and had almost four times the muscle mass that Ki did. She had bright red lipstick on, and blush on her cheeks. She wore heavy eye makeup and seemed to be missing her front tooth. Ki just looked at her his expression never changing as for the rest of the group, they stared in shock, Hua almost looked as though she was about to throw up.

"Hmm… that would explain why I felt somewhat attracted to you." Ki said as he scratched the side of his head. "So the piano, does it work?" Ki asked, his voice still the same, not even a crack. The barmaid just looked at him and gave a deep chuckle as she crossed her arms and looked down at Ki.

"It is, but you don't look like you can play. But I'll let you try, I like your spunk" she said as she gave Ki a wink. This time Reave was the one that looked like he was going to be sick, only Ki would gain the attraction of a women who looked like she could kill a gorilla-bear with her own hands.

Ki just bowed before walking over to the piano, with Smith and Tao following close behind. As they walked through, Tao noticed that there was an older gentleman sitting at the bar with a pipa (Chinese guitar). He was dressed in all green and looked like a common earth peasant. Tao approached him and bowed.

"Excuse me good sir, but may I borrow your pipa for a few moments?" Tao asked as he smiled down at the old man. The man looked up at Tao as he took another sip of tea and returned the smile.

"Of course, the gift of music is for everyone" He said smiling as he handed it to Tao. "Just don't be like my nephew who used it as a weapon" the man said laughing as Tao took it.

"Don't worry, I will use this for the greater good" Tao said, laughing as he walked back over to Ki and Smith. Ki was whipping some of the dust off the keyboard and was pressing random notes to make sure it was still in tune. Smith took a harmonica out of one of his many pockets and started to wipe it down. The bar soon grew quieter and quieter as the three played with the interments. As Tao plucked a few cords on the pipa and Ki made the finishing touches on the piano Smith took off his hat and put it on the floor in front of them.

"Oh Spirits" Reave said as he sat on one of the stools that was intact still. "They're going to play for money" some of the patrons started to laugh as Smith put his hat on the ground for people to toss in change. Several of them tightened their money bags as a jester of having no intention on giving the trio any money.

Ki than began to clear his throat and rested his fingers on the keyboard, Smith started to tap his foot, as Tao just nodded as he rest his fingers on the strings. Soon Ki's fingers started to hit the keys and music started to erupt from the piano. (this is where it's a good time to put on Piano Man). Soon, Smith started to play the harmonica as Tao lightly started to play the strings.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, The regular crowd shuffles in…" Ki starts his voice soft and calm much different than it is normally. "There's an old man sitting next to me. Makin' love to his tonic and gin" he sang as Smith started to play the harmonica. The man who Tao borrowed the pipa looked up and smiled.

"That's me!" he shouts as the younger man slams his head into the table. Soon the music became louder and a bit faster.

"He says, "Son, can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete. When I wore a younger man's clothes." Soon the music become softer once again as Ki leaned down to the keys almost as if he was signing to the piano, "La la la, di da da La la, di di da da dum" he sang softly before the music picked up once more.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody. And you've got us all feelin' all right" Soon the sounds of piano and harmonica filled the bar making the patrons lower there guard a little, some tapping there feet a little. The rest of the gang though stare in pure astonishment for none of them except Caryn had ever heard Ki sing, which in itself was just wrong.

"Now Reave at the bar is a friend of mine. He gets me my drinks for free. And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke. But there's some place that he'd rather be" Reave looked over at Ki instantly sending him a glare, but Ki had his one eye closed as the music began to build up once again.

"He says, "Ki, I believe this is killing me." As his smile ran away from his face "Well I'm sure that I could be a music star. If I could get out of this place"" Ki sang as he lashed his head backwards as Tao still silently plucked the strings keeping a unknown melody alive. Once again though Ki leaned in and started to sing softer to the Piano while Smith and his harmonica slowly came back to life.

"Oh, la la la, di da da La la, di da da da dum" Ki sang as he kept his hands on the keys moving them faster than it seemed possible.

"Now Paul is a real estate novelist . Who never had time for a wife, and he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy, and probably will be for life" Soon the duet of Smith and Tao filled the bar once again, but the sounds of coins being tossed into Smith's hat also started to be heard as the music starting to fill the hearts of the men in the bar.

The music then became louder and louder as Ki stood up, still paying the piano was now very involved in the song and was singing much louder. "And the waitress is practicing politics, as the businessman slowly gets stoned. Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinkin' alone" Ki's fingers soon start to play faster as Smith and Tao kept up.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody and you got us all feeling alright" Soon the music starts to get calm again as Ki take his seat, again his fingers still dancing across the keys.

"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday and the manager gives me a smile…" Ki sang as he winked at the barmaid who blushed a little and gave him a coy wave. "'Cause she knows that it's me they've been comin' to see, to forget about their life for a while" Zhuo looked around the bar as he heard Ki, and to his surprise there were more people in the bar then before.

"And the piano, it sounds like a carnival and the room smells like a beer, and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar, and say, "Man, what are you doin' here?" as he sang this, more and more people started to put coins into Smith's hat. Some even put some bags of coins into it.

"Oh, la la la, di da da La la, di da da da dum" Ki sang as he closed his eye again. The music was not only intoxicating the those who were listening but it seemed to have some sort of calming effect on Ki as well.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody and you got us all feeling alright" Ki sang again as he and Smith started a new duet as Tao plucked away at the strings. Soon the music started to fade as the three ended on the same note.

The entire bar erupted in applause as the three finished. Coins were being thrown there way. The sound of men buying shots for the three could also be heard. Reave and the rest of the crew just stared at the group of mercenaries, never knowing that the three could do anything except kill people, drink, and well kill more people.

"This… this is the most unusual thing I have ever seen..." Reave said as the rest just nodded.

"Come on all! Let us feast!" Ki said as he picked up Smith's hat which was overflowing with cash. Soon meals were provided for the entire group as drinks were continually bought for the group. Hours soon passed into the morning hours. Some of the gang had fallen asleep at the bar, while other at Tables. Smith was passed out on the floor as bottles, shot glasses, and other alcoholic containers surrounded him and the places where he had been. Tao sat at a table counting the money listening to soft snoring of his friends and the creaks and bangs that were coming from the back room.

"Stupid Ki" was all Tao said as he kept counting.

Kind of a bad ending, but hey got the message out there…if there was one.


End file.
